Survivor
by Lostboysfan123
Summary: 8 years after the vicious attack in Barrow,Alaska 19-year old Gail Robbins starts a new life in Santa Carla where she meets Dwayne she thinks he is human until one horrible night.T for Blood,Some Gore,Violence. Dwayne/Gail.
1. The Begining

**Prolodge (Gail's POV)**

Its been at least eight years sense the gruesome one that clamed the lives of my parents and friends.

I still remember the horrible day as if it was just yesterday.

* * *

><p><em>(flashback)<br>_

_I was with my mom and dad,Eben,the town sheriff was warning everyone to stay indoors and hide._

_After Eben left Mom,Dad,and I headed back home then I ran upstairs to my room and drifted off to sleep._

_Then a sound of glass shattering woke me up and I ran down stairs when I heard a blood-curdling scream._

_But what I saw scared me the most I saw my parents motion less with blood pooling around them,then looking up I saw a man he look about in his early thirty's but how he looked scared me._

_He was pale white just like the snow,he had talon like fingernails,shark-like teeth,his eyes were just pools of it was screeching I took off running to the nearby diner where Lucy,a friend of my mom,works at._

* * *

><p>The other thing I can remember is Stella,Eben's wife rescuing me from the vampire that murdered my parents after the attack I never saw Eben or Stella again.<p> 


	2. The Boys

**I own nothing Steve Niles owns Gail and Joel S****chumacher owns The Lost Boys. P.S Star is not in this fic **

* * *

><p>As I turn my car off I climbed out and looked at my watch it said eight thirty I had left L.A at three.<p>

I came to Santa Carla to restart my life and pretend the massacre never had happen but I know I can't ever do that.

A whistle broke me from my thoughts looking up I saw a Blond hair boy with wild hair a couple years older than me smirking at me and behind him were three others along with a small child " Hey sweetie come here often."

"No I'm new"

"I Can tell my name is Paul."

"Paul, stop scaring her" said the one with curly blond hair

"Its ok my name is Gail Robbins and you all are?"

"I'm Marko and you already have met Paul."

"I'm David." said the Platinum blond one

"I'm Laddie and this is Dwayne." said the little boy while pointing to the one with black hair.

Dwayne gave me a shy smile then turned his attention to Laddie.

"So what brings you here?" David asked

"I came here to get away from all the snow and ice from were I lived" I lied _'Dammit Gail lie better'_I thought to myself.

"Well see you later" David said and then left along with the other.

_'Way to start my new life here.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay new chapter <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Once I had brought my car back to life I had gone to the closest motel and rented a room then fell asleep.<p>

_(Gail's Dream)_

_I was walking down the empty streets of Barrow covered with blood and dead bodies I had blood in my face because I had fallen then I heard screeching behind me and stopped then I heard a familiar voice call me._

"_Gail" then I felt some one grab me _

Shooting up from the bed I looked outside and saw it was day then I buried my head in my hands and started to sob uncontrollably I missed my parents but I know that they can not come back to life.

I had stayed locked up in the room I rented until Dusk.

I headed to the boardwalk and then I saw Dwayne and Laddie. Smiling I headed over to them.

* * *

><p><strong>(Dwayne's POV) <strong>

"Hey look it's Gail" I heard Laddie say I turned and saw Gail's beautiful face _'Listen to yourself you barley know her and now your falling in love with her ,she's a mortal_.' I mentally yelled at myself

"Hi Laddie, Hi Dwayne" Gail greeted.

"Hi Gail" Laddie half yelled

" 'sup Gail" I said

"Not much but there is a concert and I was wondering if you and Laddie wanted to go with me?" she said

"We would love to" I told her maybe I can ask her if she would like to stay over or is that to soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey I was going to update earlier but I went to a banquet and then I got bored so me and some friends snuck out and then left.<strong>


	4. Dwayne and Laddie's POV

**I own nothing sadly A.N. This tells you what happen to Star sorry if there is any O.O.C ness. **

* * *

><p><strong>(Dwayne's POV)<strong>

As Laddie, Gail, and I headed to the concert I saw that it was full of teenagers all of them were head banging.

I turned and saw Laddie dancing (well jumping) to the music looking up I saw Gail dancing also, she was swaying her hips from side to side her arms waving in the air and eyes closed ,She looks like an angel .

She then stops dancing and bends down and whispers something to Laddie he nods in agreement.

For some reason Gail reminds me of Star maybe because they both care about Laddie, or maybe it's the hair I don't know but I can sense that Gail is nothing like Star.

I have always hated Star ever sense David brought her, then that bitch had left David for some punk named Michael.

She also tried to take Laddie away from me when she wanted to run away with Michael and his family.

But gratefully Laddie said no,because he wanted to stay with David ,Marko ,Paul, and me.

Now Star is out of sight out of mind I don't even think anyone misses her not even Laddie.

* * *

><p><strong>(Laddie's POV) <strong>

I like Gail better than Star. Star was a meanie she said that running away with her and Michael and his family was better for me and her.

I told her no because I wanted to stay with the boys especially Dwayne because he treats me like I'm his son. But all that was three months ago and I don't miss her and if I had left with Star then I would've never met Gail.

When Dwayne and I woke up today he told me that he likes Gail I think I know what that means.

* * *

><p><strong>(Dwayne's POV)<strong>

After the concert all three of us went to the entrance of the boardwalk where David, Paul ,and Marko were there on their bikes.

"Where were you?" David asked me

"We were at a concert" I told him

"Uh Dwayne I have to go see you tomorrow" Gail said

"Why don't you join us Gail" I heard David say

"How about tomorrow alright, Bye Laddie" Gail said kissing Laddie and then me on the cheek then leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww for some reason I put Dwayne as the father figure for I found a pic of Gail as a little girl the older blond woman is Stella http:a2..**


	5. Gail's Dream

**I Own Nothing sorry if it looks rushed (found the pic of Stella and Gail ****.com/media/rm563200/tt0389722**** tell me what u think)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Gail's POV)<strong>

When I woke up the next morning I got up from the bed and went into the bathroom.

Splashing water on to my face I looked up at my face I ran a hand thru my messy jet black shoulder-length hair.

My sky blue eyes were red due to the fact that ever sense I was 13, I had cried in my sleep.

Then looking at my wrists they still had the long cut I had made on them when I was 12.

When my Ex-Guardian Denise found out that I had slit my wrists I had to go to therapy for three months because of my "problem"

After I left to go change I put on a pair shorts and a white tank top and headed to the boardwalk to look for Laddie or Dwayne but I looked everywhere and couldn't find them.

Looking at my watch it said five I have been at the boardwalk for three hours.

I decided to head to the nearest movie theater to kill time.

* * *

><p><strong>(Two hours later)<strong>

As I exited the theater and came back at the boardwalk I thought about last night at the concert I had asked Laddie if he and Dwayne like me he nodded and said yes.

I smiled just thinking about Laddie made me happy I love that kid with all my heart.

"Yo Gail" I heard someone say looking up I saw Paul and the rest then I remembered that I would hang out with them today.

"Hey" I said

"Are you going to join us today Gail?" David asked

I nodded and I saw that Laddie was on Marko's bike I walked over and got on Dwayne's bike wrapping my arms around his waist I looked at Laddie he was giving me a huge smile.

As we all left I looked around and saw all the light from the boardwalk fade in the blink of an eye.

About fifteen minutes later we were at a secluded area of the beach the boys left me and Dwayne alone so we can talk he warned me about the Surf Nazis.

Soon Dwayne left me on the boardwalk and left then one hour later I began walking thinking about everything that has happen sense I got here.

I didn't now how long I walked but I heard Laughter and yelling I hid behind a tree and looked at the scene.

It was those Surf Nazis Dwayne told me about I turned back around and closed my eyes then I heard screaming.

Turning around I saw that the Surf Nazis were being attacked there was blood everywhere they were being mauled not brutal like in Barrow.

Their bodies were being thrown into the fire to hide to evidence.

* * *

><p><strong>(Dwayne's POV)<strong>

After we had eaten I saw David smirking then he frowned.

"There is still one left" He said while pointing to the trees.

"I'll take care of it" I said as I went over to the other Surf Nazi

When I got behind him I grabbed him by the neck and threw him to the ground but shocked to what I was Gail I can't hurt her.

She was crying her eyes out and telling me to not kill her then I tried to calm her down.

"Gail its me Dwayne" I told her

"Dw-Dwayne" she said while sobbing

"Its ok I got you"

"Your one of them" she told me I nodded

"I know you must hate me for this" I told her

"I'm an idiot for not telling you" I said

"No your not" she said "you didn't try to kill me"

Then she wiped the blood off my mouth and then she put her lips on mine and then we started to kiss passionately.

When we broke the kiss she smiled and I wiped her tears.

She put her arms around my neck and hugged me while I gently rubbed her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Who else thinks that's so cute tomorrow I will update around night time because I am going to see Thor YAY till next time…<strong>


	6. Edgar

**Sorry guys for the late update I deleted the other chapter to write this new one ok on with the story**

Shooting up from my bed I turned around and saw that I was in my motel '_I must have been dreaming it all' I thought 'but it felt so real.'_ As I got up I put on my blue tank top and skirt I thought of what I had dreamt and then getting up I grabbed my keys and headed to my can.

As I locked the motel door and I open the door to my car and got in then went to the boardwalk as always.

Then while looking around I saw a comic book store and then in went inside as I open the door I looked around and looked for a comic that I had seen.

Then I grabbed a comic that read "30 days of night" I stared at the book and looked at the author _**'**__Stella Oleson'._

"_this cant be right" _I thought "_Stella's Dead" _then I looked up and saw a boy with a bandana wrapped around his head looking at me.

"is there a problem?" I asked him as he made his way to me "no just haven't seen your face around here"he said "Are you new?"

I nodded "My name is Gail nice to meet you" I told him

"Edgar" he said "By the way how old are you" he then added

" I'm Nineteen' I told him "what about you" "Sixteen so you've noticed anything different about Santa Carla."

"Pretty cool place for everyone" I told him"Especially Vampires"

"what vampires don't exist" I said

"yes they do" then he turned around and grabbed a comic then handed it to me it was a vampire comic."My number's on the back if you have a vampire issue call us and we will help you"

"Us?" I asked

"my brother Alan and me" alright I said then I paid for both comics and headed out the door.

I just hope Dwayne isn't a vampire or in danger then I put the comics in my car and headed to the beach for a swim

.**Hey guys sorry 4 the late update and short chapter oh and thanks to Peya Luna and crimsonsky132 for reviewing my story and I finally found a pic of Gail : http : / / www .Imdb .com /media /rm563200 /tt0389722 (no spaces and Gail is the little girl and Stella is the woman there) ok Until next time…. **


	7. Stella

As I felt the warm water pass through my legs I thought of what Edgar had said could it be true that there could be vampires here

I dried my feet off I headed to my motel around three then I unlocked my door and when I turned on the light and closed the door then sat on the bed.

I then leaned back landing on the edge of the bed then shut my eyes to rest but then there was a knock at the up I open the door and then shocked to see that it was Stella

"Hey Gail, long time no see" she said

"ye-yeah what are you doing here Stella?" I asked

"well I was in L.A till I heard you were here and I wanted to see you and now I barley recognize you" she said

Stella was right she hasn't seen me since I was as old as Laddie."Gail everything has changed since you left Barrow"

"what do you mean"

"Well I don't know how to put this but Lucy died of cancer and Denise went missing along with her fiancé in Vancouver no one could find them and-"

She stopped there "and what?"

"Remember Eben and how he had killed the leader of the things that attacked Barrow " I nodded

"Well he and I were watching the sunrise after 30 days and I told him that he could hide but he said no then the next thing I know he's nothing but ashes in my hands" Stella said while sobbing.

"Its ok Stella I'm here and you can visit me any time you want" she smiled.

"Thanks Gail I have to go I have an interview I need to go to see you soon" she said heading out the door.

* * *

><p><em>( three months later)<em>

Its been three months since Stella had visited and now Dwayne,Laddie,and I have been getting closer than I managed to get a job at the Boardwalk I work the the weirdest thing i had told Dwayne about my dream and he told me he had the same one.

I had just came out of the shower when the phone rang I quickly looked at the clock it was seven-thirty

"hello" I said as I answered the phone

"hey Gail its Stella"

"oh hey what's up" I said

"Well im going back to Barrow to meet an acquaintance of mine and I was wondering if you wanted to go"

"how long will it be"

"two years while we talk about the offer im making and I want you to come back to visit I'll give you a few days to tell me if you want to go." then she hung up.

"_How am I going to explain this to Laddie and Dwayne?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Will gail go back to Barrow or stay in Santa Carla stay tuned new chapter tomorrow good bye...<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**(Dwayne's POV)**

"Are we going to see Gail?" I heard Laddie ask me as we headed to the diner Gail works in at the Boardwalk.

I nodded as we headed in the diner I saw Gail talking to the waitress next to her I pulled out a rose I had taken from a bush out of my pocket.

"Hey Gail" she turned to me I then gave her the rose her eyes brightened up as she stared at the rose.

"Its beautiful Dwayne I love it" she said then frowned "what's wrong?" I asked her she shook her head

"Nothing its not important"

"Please tell me" I told her

"After work at my motel ok"

I nodded then turned to Laddie "Hey little man, tell the others that I might be late alright" he nodded and ran off I looked out the window as he went to tell David.

* * *

><p>After Gail finished working she locked up then turned to me<p>

"you know where I live right?" I nodded

I got on my bike as he drove to her motel she unlocked the door she then sat on the bed I sat next to her

"my friend Stella wants me to go back to Barrow but I don't know what I should do. She said "what do you think I should do?" she asked I can't lose her but Its her decision and I should let her follow her heart.

"I think you should follow your heart" I told her

"you know what your right and you know what it says?""what" I asked her

"I want to stay" she says as she leans in closer to me the next thing I know our lips met we started to kiss passionately then she lied back on the bed wrapping her arms around my neck.

When we finished kissing I looked at her she smiled

"you know ever sense I first saw you I was in love with you Gail"

"So was I Dwayne I just thought you didn't have the same feelings for me"

"I do" She smiled then gave me a quick peck on the lips

"I love you Dwayne" she said lying against my chest

"I love you too."

She then fell fast asleep while I just stared at the ceiling, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Short preview for Next chapter:<strong>

**"Guys I need you to help me find Gail she's gone missing!" I said as I ran to the cave everyone quickly got up and the ran out the entrance. **_**Hang in there Gail We will find you"**_


	9. Kidnapped

**I own nothing **

* * *

><p><strong>(Gail's POV)<strong>

When I woke up the next morning looking around I saw that Dwayne was nowhere in sight then I saw a note on the table next to me it read.

'_Gail I had a great time last night ill see you tomorrow night, from Dwayne'_

I got up and made the bed then I put on my work uniform(it's a white polo and a navy blue skirt)

then I locked up the room and walked to my car when all of a sudden I felt like someone was watching me.

I turned and saw a dark alley _'Gail don't go in there it could be a trapped'_

Ignoring my conscience I walked to the alley I turned around and the last thing I saw was someone coming towards me before I had something that felt like a rag put in my face _'chloroform' ._

The next thing I know darkness surrounds me before I blackout.

* * *

><p><strong>(Dwayne's POV)<strong>

Opening my eyes I looked around and say I was the only one on the pole as I got down I met face to face with David

"we need to talk" he said as he sat down on his wheelchair"what" I said

"you got back 20 minutes before dawn," I stayed quiet.

"that's not like you Dwayne" there was an short pause then he finally said "just try not to get yourself hurt" then he everyone got on their bikes we headed to the boardwalk Laddie and I drove to the diner and walked inside I saw that Gail wasn't there."excuse me miss have you seen Gail Robbins?" I asked the waitress that I saw Gail talking to a few days earlier

She looked at me "uh no I haven't which is strange because she is always on time and she was supposed to be here at eleven."

After leaving the diner Laddie and I headed to Gail's motel I saw Gail's car it look like no one has touched it in a while.

Then I vamped out I could smell Gail's scent it was a bit faded but what stunned me was there was another scent its smelled awful I couldn't even tell what it was.

We headed back to the cave and I saw David and the other looking at us

"what's wrong?" David asked "Gail's missing" Laddie answered for me

"I need you guys to help me find her"

David got up and walked towards me

"Don't worry we'll find her" he said then we all left.

When we got back to Gail's motel I saw Stella walking out of the she saw us and pointed a gun at me Laddie hid behind me.

"What the fuck did you do to her you blood-sucking assholes and don't tell me that you all aren't vampires cause I know you are"

"How do you know" David asked

She then put the gun back to her pocket

"Oh please the only times you all come out is at night any idiot would know that."

"Look Stella we are trying to find her to we need to team up to find her" David said

"Fine" she said "because I think I know who took her."

* * *

><p><em>(Gail's POV)<em>

I opened my eyes and found myself lying on a hard cold floor I got up and then heard a growl behind me I turned around and some one standing there.

"well, well ,well, little Robbins grew up" then I felt a cold hand grab my neck and I was spun around to see one of the surviving grinning at me.

There were was at least 7 vampires surrounding me I think because I was thrown to the ground and was punched and kicked at then again I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N Hey guys i have a three day weekend and so i will update faster ok don't worry next chapter Will be very interesting which means that its Barrow vampires V.S the lost boys...<strong>


	10. the fight part 1

**A.N: own nothing P.S sorry if its bad but this is part one of the fight scene. the next one will be WAY better**

* * *

><p><strong>(Dwayne's POV)<strong>

"Who took her?" I asked Stella she looked at me then said

"Some vampires that attacked Barrow, Alaska they came here because they wanted revenge."

"Why do they want revenge?" David asked

"My husband killed their leader his name was Marlow and they some how knew Gail and I were here and then they must have found Gail."I saw Stella now look more nervous and said "I just hope they haven't killed her yet"

I stiffened when she said 'killed' the very thought of Gail being dead scared me.

"I saw an abandoned warehouse at the west side of Santa Carla hopefully they are hiding her there" she looked at her watch

"it's only eight-fifteen you guys have a lot of time to help me find her." she then goes to her car and puts her gun in the trunk of her car then turn to us "Follow me I'll show you where it is" Stella said as she got in her all exchanged confused looks and then got on out bikes and followed Stella.

The whole ride I was terrified that something happened to Gail I just need to hope that's all I can was right, there was a warehouse then Stella pulls out a flashlight and a handgun."why do you need a flashlight?" David asked

"this has an ultraviolet light and those things burn easily with this"

"Can Laddie stay in the car while we are inside looking for her?" I heard Paul say

Stella nodded I turned to Laddie "Little man please stay in the car ok until we come out with Gail alright." he nodded and got in the car.

* * *

><p><strong>(Gail's POV)<strong>

Opening my eyes I looked around the vampires were nowhere in sight as I tried to get up I felt a sharp pain in my back to the ground I felt my sides I could feel at least three broken ribs I swear I could taste my own blood.I closed my eyes and tears started to fall I didn't want to die now then I tried to get up again.

Ignoring the pain I got up and looked everywhere for an exit but since the lights were dimly lit I barley saw anything."Gail" I heard someone call me I turned around and saw a beam of light wander everywhere weakly I walked closer to the light but then I feel too weak to to my knees as again darkness surrounding me "Dwayne" was all I said before I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>(Stella's POV)<strong>

As I lit the way I heard Dwayne call out Gail's name _'He must really like her' _I I heard a something fall "what was that?" I heard David ask"don't know" I said then I heard screeching we all turned around and saw nothing.

When I turned to the direction of the first sound we heard I saw next thing I know it hits me in the all the other vampires soon join in there were about seven in all.I smirked seven against five this should be easy then I saw Dwayne punch the vampire in front of me knocking it to the ground then pulling my gun out I shot it until it was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>(Dwayne's POV)<strong>

After Stella killed that thing all hell broke loose we all started fighting I ran to where I heard the noise then I nearly tipped on something.I looked down and saw Gail, she was unconscious. I then picked her up bridal style I turned around and I ran to tell the others then I heard a hiss behind me it was a female vampire she said something guttural and pointed at Gail and charged at me.

I wasn't scared then I heard a gun shot and Gail and I were covered in blood."Come On lets get out of here!" Stella yelled we all obeyed I quickly put Gail in the back seat of Stella's car then looking into Laddie's eyes that were filled with fear and ran to my bike and sped off with my brothers.

Stella took us to the house she stays I took Laddie upstairs and then gently set Gail on the bed."When do you think she'll wake up?" Laddie said I slowly looked at him and shrugged"I don't know little man hopefully in a little while but what I do know is that no one hurts Gail or you and gets away with it."

He smiled at me and then held Gail's hand and waited for her to wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N<br>****Only a few more chapters till its over ****L but don't worry I'm making a sequel and I know its a little early but I need you to help with ideas I have three please tell me your ideas**

bros try to hunt down the lost boys.

causes Gail to go Barrow and she takes Dwayne and Laddie with her

is kidnapped by non other than the frog bro.

P.S the song The poison by The All American Rejects reminds me a lot of this story.


	11. The Fight Part 2

**(hey guys I know I had a lot of typos in the last chapter im sorry. And I put up a new poll for ideas on the sequel of survivor sorry if this has any typos or if its bad) P.S I forgot to say but Laddie is a full vampire in the story.)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Gail's P.O.V)<strong>

I think I'm dead all I can see is darkness but then I hear a faint voice calling my name and a door close.

I think it was Laddie and Dwayne then I see a blinding flash of light and then I find myself staring at a ceiling.

"Am I dead?" I said then felt a pair of arms wrap around my neck I couldn't tell because everything was blurry "no, your alive" it sounded like Laddie, blinking I saw better he was sitting on the edge of the bed I was on giving me a huge Cheshire cat grin I think he got that from Paul or Marko.

"where's Dwayne?" I asked while giving him a huge hug.

As if on cue the door opened and Stella and Dwayne walked thru the door and both sat next to me.

"Hey Gail how you feeling?" Stella asked me

"Better I don't feel in pain anymore and what time is it." I said "nine o'clock Gail do you remember when I told you if you wanted to go back to Barrow with me?" I nodded

"Dwayne says that you don't is that true?" I slowly nodded

"Yes, I want to stay hear with Laddie and Dwayne." I said

"I understand Gail" she said then we heard loud crash and Stella ran out the bedroom door I quickly got up and Laddie ran by my side as we stared at the open door.

Then Dwayne turned to me and Laddie

"Both of you stay here ok" he said "No I'm going with you" I said

"Stay here I almost lost you once and I can't let it happen again" he said and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips and giving Laddie a hug and walking out the door.

Then when we heard gunshots and screeching Laddie quickly ran to my side and we backed away from the door to the window when all of a sudden we heard a crash behind us.

We turned around and saw one of the vampires that kidnapped me, this one could speak English he had a disgusting wide grin on his face

"**Laddie Run!" **I screamed and then we ran out bedroom door I quickly shut the door and we ran down stairs and into the first room we saw which was the bathroom.I locked the door and rapidly searched all the cabinets for a gun because I know Stella always has a spare gun hidden somewhere I opened the medicine cabinet and found a small hand gun.

I grabbed the gun and saw Laddie looking down as I was about to say something to him a hand broke thru the door. I screamed and Laddie looked up and I was stunned at what I saw his face was different he had yellowish-red eyes and had long canines.

"**Oh my god**!" I yelled as the door was yanked open and I turned around and loaded the gun and pulled the trigger and blood sprayed everywhere I looked at the thing it was so pale it almost looked blue.I turned to Laddie "your a vampire?" I asked him he nodded

"Do you hate me?" he asked

I shook my head "No, I would never hate you" His face brightened up and he smiled "come on" I said as we ran out the door and we found an exit and ran out."Stay here until Dwayne and I come out ok" I said as we reached Stella's car gratefully it was open he nodded I then shut the door once he was inside.

I headed inside the house and looked found Dwayne ripping the head off of one of the vampires.

"Dwayne, where are the others?" I asked he looked at me "I don't know where's Laddie?""In Stella's car""Are you and the others Vampires?" I asked him he looked at me

"Why?"

"Because Laddie is one and are you all Vampires" he nodded

Then to my relief Stella, David, Paul, and Marko came in everyone but Stella had long bloody cuts.

"I think its over." David said then I heard a faint creek and then I looked p to the ceiling

"**Guys something coming!" **I screamed then the last vampire broke thru the hissed at us then pointed at me I pulled out the gun I had and shot at it but missed then next thing I know it wrapped an arm around my neck and pulled me close to him.

"**Let Her Go!" **Dwayne and Stella yelled at the same time they didn't move because in the blink of an eye he could kill me.

Then I pointed the gun to the vampire when he wasn't watching me and pulled the trigger It let go of me and Dwayne ran by my side and helped me Stella shot its head clean off blood and matter flying every where Stella then took us all outside and lit a match and threw it in the house and also got a gallon of Gasoline she had in her car and threw it in the house David and the others stared at the fire I turned to Dwayne tears were falling down my cheeks.

"Its over" I said wrapping my arms around his neck

"Thank you for saving me and I don't mind that you're a Vampire"

I said then leaned in and kissed him

"I love you Dwayne"

"I love you to Gail"

* * *

><p><strong>Only one more chapter left sadly remember to R&amp;R<strong>


	12. Epilogue

**(Last chapter sadly :-(**** but while you all are reading this I am making a sequel but I need you guys for any ideas ok on with the story.)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Gail's P.O.V)<strong>

As Dwayne and I stared at the burning inferno Dwayne I heard Stella's car door open and I turned around and saw Laddie running to us."You guys!" he said to us

"Laddie!" I said as he ran into my arms and I picked him up

"Its all over Little Man" I heard Dwayne tell him and then Stella walks up to me.

"So I guess this is good-bye Gail" she said with a hint of sadness in her voice

"I know but I hope you can come visit anytime"

"I'll try to" she then turns to Dwayne

"I want you to take good care of her got it" he nodded

"Stella I'll be fine don't worry" I said she then smiled at me

'Alright well I better be off Gail I'll see you around" she said as she went to her can.

"See you" I told her and with that she left. I put Laddie down and turned to Dwayne and the others

"So you all are Vampires" they nodded

"When I first came here I was not expecting any of this to happen I had a horrible past and thanks to you guys helped me over come it."

"How?" Paul asked

"When I was about as old as Laddie those things attacked the town I lived in after that I had feared this would happen but you guys helped me overcome it""No problem soul sister" Paul said I laughed lightly

"Now what do we do?" I asked

"Well do you want come with us?" David asked

"where?"

"to our cave" Dwayne answered for David"Sure" I said then Dwayne led me to his bike and we got on as we sped off I saw that Laddie was on Paul's bike then after a few minutes we passed by the boardwalk parking lot at a deserted parking lot."get on my back" Dwayne said

"why?" "because we are going to fly" he said then I got on the next thing I knew I felt the ground disappear under me I closed my eyes then I felt the ground again.

Opening my eyes I found myself in cave "wow" I said "this where you live"

"yep" David saidI turned to him "does it hurt when you become a vampire" he shook his head "not at all why" he said

I turned to Dwayne "because I want to be one"

"Gail, are you sure?" Dwayne asked I nodded then I saw Marko walk over to David and David whispered something to him and then Marko left.

Then Marko came back with a jeweled bottle with something red in it and handed it to me."If you want to be one of us then drink it" David said Laddie walked beside me.

"Drink Gail" he said then I looked at Dwayne he gave me a nod and then I opened the bottle and started to drink it tasted a bit strange

I gave it to David when I was done trying to ignore Paul and Marko's Paul put an arm around my shoulders "now your one of us soul sister" he said.

"Can Gail stay with us" Laddie asked David

"She is more than welcomed to stay" I smiled

"I'd love to stay but I don't have anything to wear"

"Star left all her clothes here maybe you can wear then." laddie said I turned to him "who's Star?" I asked."i'll tell you later so are you staying with us?" Dwayne asked "Alright ill stay" Dwayne then pulled me into a hug and kissed me and soon the cave was filled with cheers and howls mostly from Paul.

I smiled I really never thought this would happen but I know that now I'm immortal and have many journeys but I will always be a survivor.


End file.
